Mandarina
by casanova.love.47
Summary: Slash Drarry Draco seduce a Harry con una mandarina, para despues robarle los lentes...


**Mandarinas**

A Draco le había empezado a gustar las mandarinas, cuando el verano pasado las había probado. Lamentablemente en el Gran Comedor nunca aparecían, así que se dirigió a las cocinas, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y le pidió a Dobby algunas de ellas.

Llego al gran comedor, sentándose entre Pansy y Zabini, sacando un par de mandarinas del bolsillo, dejándolas sobre el plato, quitando la cáscara, y separando los gajos.

Empezó a morder un gajo por una de las puntas, disfrutando la sensación que la mandarina le causaba, saboreándolo lentamente, y continuo así con todos los gajos, sacando las semillas, disfrutando, haciendo ruiditos de gusto, sin darse cuenta, o aparentando que los slytherins y alumnos de otras casas de su derredor se le quedaban viendo, tanto chicas como chicos.

-Draco, por Salazar, pareciese que estuvieras en medio de un orgasmo,- le dijo Zabini- no se si has notado pero estas excitando a mas de la mitad del Gran Comedor.

Draco solo rió con satisfacción detrás del gajo de la mandarina y volteo hacia los gryffindors, buscando a cierto moreno con la mirada, cuando se aseguro de haber obtenido su atención mordió el ultimo gajo lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y dando un ultimo gritito, le dio una ultima sonrisa a el-niño-que-vivió antes de marcharse.

Harry estaba platicando con Seamos cunado noto que este repentinamente empezó a balbucear y no le hacia caso, fue cuando observo que algunos de sus compañeros volteaban hacia los slytherins, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Malfoy comiendo con deliberada lentitud la dichosa mandarina, fue cuando se dio cuanta de los labios del rubio, tan apetecibles, Dios, como le gustaría besarlos en ese momento, probar el sabor de la mandarina.

Pero por Merlín, en que estaba pensando, era Malfoy, el niño engreído que lo había fastidiado durante los seis cursos completos, fanfarroneando, pisoteando, agrediendo a sus amigos.

Cuando Harry vio como el rubio le daba una mirada, para después saborear el jugo y enfrentarlo con una sonrisa, por Merlín, aquella sonrisa lo estaba derritiendo, observo mientras que Draco se salía del Gran Comedor, si quería hacer algo, esa era su oportunidad, pero, el no quería hacer nada ¿verdad? Es decir, por que lo haría, era su enemigo después de todo.

Seamos se giro para disculparse de la abrupta interrupción, al tiempo que el moreno se disculpaba para salir detrás del rubio.

Se giro, observando por donde había salido, al tiempo que vio la capa ondear, dándole la vuelta al pasillo, corrió hacia este, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomo del brazo y lo estampo contra la pared, acercándose, y poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza rubia.

-Pero que demonios…Potter que demonios hac…- fue repentinamente cortado por los labios del moreno reprimiendo una crítica.

Malfoy trato de zafarse del beso, oponiendo resistencia, moviéndose sin resultado alguno, hasta que se resigno y decidió seguir el beso, levantando sus brazos y rodeando el cuello del moreno, mientras que este dirigía uno de sus brazos hacia la cadera del Draco, saco su lengua para lamer el labio inferior del pálido, pidiendo permiso, a lo que este abrió sus labios y rozó su lengua con la del moreno.

El moreno sintió el sabor de la mandarina, y se separo lentamente de los labios del otro chico, y dejo su frente reposar en la frente del otro, recuperando la respiración, rozando su nariz con la de Draco.

Draco elevo una de sus manos, a lo que pensó Potter que lo golpearía, y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, a lo que Malfoy, solamente le retiro los lentes y los guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica, tomo el mentón del moreno, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, para después volver a besarlo lentamente, cuando el beso empezó a tornarse más apasionado, apareció Ron y Hermione buscándolo.

-Harry, compañero, donde estás

Potter se volvió para enfrentarlo, pero al ver borroso, volvió donde estaba el rubio, pero este ya no se encontraba allí.

-Harry, hola, te estaba buscando, tenemos practica de quidditch ¿recuerdas?, hay que llegar temprano, después de todo, tu eres el capitán, oye, y tus lentes…

-Los perdí- dijo Potter sin más- Hermione no tienes un hechizo para aminorar la miopía, aunque sea por algunas horas.

-Claro- y lo apunto con su varita.

Cuando la practica acabo, después de asearse, busco a Draco en el mapade los merodeadores, que caminaba hacia las mazmorras, corrió hacia alla y se metió a un cuarto y espero a que el rubio pasara, al verlo lo arrastro al cuarto, y cerro la puerta apoyando allí al slytherin.

-Ten más cuidado _Potte_r-

-Dime _HARRY_- dijo el gryffindor contra su lóbulo derecho para después lamerlo, a lo que el príncipe de las mazmorras soltó un pequeño gemido

-_Harry_

-Tienes algo que es mío y lo quiero devuelta- susurro en el cuello del rubio para después morderlo y chuparlo (eso le iba a dejar marca), y se pego mas a este.

-Te refieres a esto- mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, mostrando los lentes, antes de que Harry pudiera tomarlos, el slytherin los quito y mostró una sonrisa triunfal- si lo quieres de vuelta me tendrás que dar algo a cambio-, dijo mostrando una picara sonrisa

-¿Que quieres a cambio, Draco?-

-Yo te quiero a ti- susurro encima de los labios del otro chico y al terminar la frase tomo al moreno del cuello y lo acerco para besarlo, y la otra mano bajo a la cadera del gryffindor para acercarlo mas, si es que podía, mientras que este respondió después de algunos segundo habiendo pasado la sorpresa.

-Ya me tienes- dijo entre beso, a lo que el rubio sonrió, detrás del beso.

FIN

**N/A:** Hola a todos feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si es así, o si no lo es, por favor díganmelo, se los imploro, de rodillas XD. Con respecto a mi otro fic..._**Forks de cabeza**_ lo continuare próximamente ya se cual final pondré, al fin después de mucho pensar tendrá solamente tres capítulos, nada mas nada menos.


End file.
